Melody's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Melody Pianissima loves music, but when she let loose, she discovers that her ghoulish butt is musical. Surely thing won't go well for a ghoulish mansion to have a ghoulish girl who loves music farting about... though how is it possible for ghosts to fart?
1. Chapter 1

**Melody's Farting Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I can be full of surprises, guys. But a good question is how is it possible for a ghost to pass gas...? I don't know, I just felt like having Melody Pianissima fart because I remembered how cute she was in Luigi's Mansion. And it's coincidental with that certain new sequel to this game... but that's besides the point. Enjoy while I still question if ghosts can fart.

* * *

Luigi's Mansion. A place that's never been more haunted, or so it seemed. While Luigi had officially own it for quite a while and freed Mario from the dastardly ghouls, some portrait ghosts sneak out every now and then to have a little moment in the moon light.

This is one of those nights. Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist was in her room in the second area of the mansion, inside the Conservatory room. She was playing on her piano as one of the randomly named Boos, a Boo called Boomeo, appeared in the room, all of the lights in the entire mansion off as Melody was playing the melody to Mad Monster Mansion, a fellow nightmarish song.

"Wherefore am I Boomeo?" Boomeo stated as he floated towards Melody. "Thou art fine, Melody?"

Melody sighed as she turned to Boomeo. "Oh, it's quite a bore talking to you, Boomeo. All you say is broken English that is older than even me."

Boomeo sighed as he shook his head. "Thou not understand moi... I take my leave now." He then vanished in a flash.

Melody sighed as she shook her head. "Humph. Weird fellow, that Boo. Anyway..." As she was about to play another piece of classical video, she felt a low rumble in her stomach, placing her right hand on her belly as she glanced down at it. "Oh my, what's this? It seems my tummy has a little music inside it..."

She then appeared out of the Conservatory, looked around the hallway as no one was there except a couple of ghoulish pink mice. Smiling, she headed back into her Conservatory, clenching her maroon colored dress with her left hand as she grunted, letting out a high pitched trombone-like fart that echoed throughout the room. After waiting a few seconds, she let out another, deeper pitched fart, giggling after hearing her musical toots.

"My, my, am I a little gassy tonight..." Melody stated as she smirked, placing her hands behind her back as her yellow eyes started to glow brighter, letting out a cute little poot, "I think I'll share my musical wind with the rest of the ghosts..."


	2. Chapter 2

Melody Pianissima was snooping about in the hallway, having made her rather plump butt a musical instrument on her own as she let out loud, trumpet like farts, giggling as she covered her right hand over her mouth. She then sensed Luigi coming into the mansion, disappearing as she planned to spook the pants off of the green capped plumber.

"Mamma mia... I hate this place..." Luigi grumbled to himself as he shook his head. "I always get the shivers every time I come in here... and..." He sniffed the air, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he waved his right hand frantically. "Peeyew! It smells worse than a bunch of rotten mushrooms!"

Melody was able to see Luigi through the wall, curiously tilting her head to the right as she continued watching Luigi mutter to himself.

"Ugh, I kind of hope that Daisy was downing on those burritos again, but sadly I doubt it," Luigi kept talking to himself as he held out his white flashlight, shuddering, "Eck. I'm talking to myself about farts in a haunted mansion. I don't think I could make the situation worse."

Melody farted again, her deep pitched trumpet like fart echoing throughout the hallway as Luigi screamed, jumping up and turning around as he grabbed hold of his Poltergust 3000.

"W-who's there?" Luigi stuttered as he began shaking his legs, sweating nervously. "I'm not afraid of no farts!"


	3. Chapter 3

Melody Pianissima decided to taunt Luigi as opposed to waiting for him to come to the Conservatory, playing her piano as Luigi freaked out, jumping up. He turned around, dashing down the hallway within Area Two of the mansion as he opened the door to the Conservatory, to flash his light on the piano, to see no one there. He blinked, feeling a cold child on him as the door slammed shut.

"What the?" Luigi gawked as he stumbled back into drums, screaming as he flashed his flashlight on it, panting as he was sweating nervously. "Mamma mia... I remember this room... the ghost that I sucked up in here was crazy..."

Melody placed her hands on Luigi, spooking him out as she appeared in front of him, shaking her arms angrily. "_Crazy?_ I'm no crazier than the skinny green bean who uses a vacuum to suck up anything!"

Luigi trembled as he prepared to use his vacuum, but Melody farted loudly, her tuba like flatulence echoing throughout the room as Luigi screamed in horror, his eyes as widened as possible as he fell on the floor, backing away as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No... it's not possible!" Luigi gawked, unable to hold his Poltergust 3000 as he trembled, pointing his flashlight at Melody, freezing her in place. "G-ghosts can't fart! That's too weird, even for this game!"

Melody screamed as she tried moving, but Luigi prepared to suck her up, until a pink colored Grabbing Ghost grabbed hold of him, making him panic as he tried to move about. Melody let out another loud fart as she was unfrozen, disappearing as Luigi broke free of the Grabbing Ghost, freezing him with the flashlight and then sucking it up into the vacuum, panting frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody Pianissima continued taunting Luigi as she giggled, her tuba like flatulence getting louder and grosser as Luigi screamed and panicked, bumping into Melody's piano stool, with a blue colored Speedy Spirit emerging from it.

"Pe-yew!" The Speedy Spirit exclaimed as he shook his head, immediately dashing out of the Conservatory as he didn't even pay attention to Luigi. "Melody's farts are bad enough as it is, but now she's going overboard! I'm out!"

Luigi eyed the piano stool, his eyes widening in horror as he placed his right hand on it, noticing how warm it was. "Mamma mia, this is getting-a heavy..."

Melody Pianissima farted loudly again as she giggled, still invisible to Luigi as she had her hands behind her back. "Sitting on a stool for all eternity doing nothing but playing music and video games does a number to your body," She muttered, with Luigi screaming in horror as he pulled down his green cap.

Shivers The Wandering Butler was coming down the hallway towards the Conservatory, hearing Melody's giggles and breaking wind alongside Luigi's screams. He sighed as he shook his head. "Oh Melody, how I love you... but why do you not love me back?" He muttered to himself as he headed to his own room, the Butler's Room, deciding not to check out what was actually happening.


End file.
